Just an adverage life
by Wildlily
Summary: Silent love, a jelious heart, and the girl who has to live with it. The pretty boy, the jock, and the guy who wants to kick their asses Kagomes once adverage life is becoming something more then just adverage. Just to show you to be careful what you wish
1. A dawn of a new day

Chapter 1: A dawn of a new day

She was at it again. This young high school 15 teen year old troublemaker, whose name was Kagome. Wild raven like hair swept in the breeze as she did her cartwheels, cloudy gray eyes shown behind rosy pink shades. She wore something that would make most boys noses bleed which was a pair of tight red pants and a holler that just said screw you. This was no ordinary teen as she did her cartwheels and landed on top of the counter in the office. No this was Kagome before she ran into a wall.

No she was just an ordinary teen in Jr. High school she was clumsy and ordinary. She got C's not strait A's; she wasn't the captain of the cheerleading team or the creepy Goth. No she was just an ordinary Jr. high student who had friends and family that cared for her. Though her grampa did like to creep her out about the stories of her family's shrine. That was about it, unlike some people. There was this one guy who was probably the coolest in the school he was the leader of the drama club. His name was Inuyasha and she liked nothing better then to annoy him. He showed his anger but you couldn't tell when he smiled. That's why she liked to annoy him; she remembered when she stuffed a pile of lizards into his locker, which was funny. However he did get back at her when he dumped some of the wrong chemical into her science experiment that made it explode and fail the science test. Yes, and ironically they only said shut up to each other.

Pulling herself up she straightened out her green school skirt and smoothed down her hair down. Taking a deep breath she walked down the hallway in self-confidence. That was last years Kagome, this year was going to be different she was going to be cool and popular and show that Inuyasha who was who to pick on. Walking into the first period class she looked around and back down at her new schedule. This teachers name was Mr. Komoto her math teacher. Yuck, crap she hated math, she was really bad at it, but it didn't matter she was going to show them what's what when she remembered on what they learned last year. She was studying the whole summer so she could show them she wasn't stupid.

Sitting down she looked around at her math class which was buzzing with life and talk on what was going on during there summer vacation. Sango her best friend didn't seem to be in this class nether was Aiko. They where both her best friends and supported everything she did weather it was sky diving or getting back at inuyasha. Aiko was the brainy one out of the 3 she was a total nerd and could find out the answer to any question. She got straight A's and is a well known to be on the line between genius and insanity. Sango was different she was the best at sports; no one could catch her when it came to track. She seemed faster then the wind some times and beat down anyone that made fun of her or her two best friends. Sure she was passive sometimes but she knew she needed to fight when she needed to. Kagome though didn't know why they liked her so much, sure she could help Aiko come up with evil plots to take over the universe and talk to Sango about cars. Maybe that's why she had them as friends because she was a friend, the one that kept things under control.

Waking up from her thoughts she saw 2 pairs of blue eyes staring at her, both of which clung to a smiling face on the body of a short 14 year old girl. She was wearing the same green and red school outfit as Kagome, but her midnight black hair was up in a ponytail. Kagome only knew her to be her best friend Aiko, smiling slipping out of her dazed stated Kagome tried to stay hi before having her mouth covered and being shushed by Aiko. "The walls are speaking cheese" Aiko whispered to Kagome before taking her seat right next to her. Kagome sighed she was used to Aiko's insane ways.

Looking back at the door Kagome saw probably the next most popular guy other then Inuyasha who was Hojo, an all round brown haired, blue eyed hotty and captain of the football team. He was very clueless probably even more so then her. Though she knew that he liked her and didn't date anyone because he wanted her to know he was always free. Kagome didn't like him though, sure dating him would make her popular but where would that get her. She wanted to make her life great by proving herself not by dating some clueless jock.

Smiling sweetly at Kagome Hojo handed Kagome a stuffed bear and smiled "ever consider going on a date with me Kagome I know that you said no last year but you might of changed your mind over the summer."

Sighing and smiling Kagome said in her sweetest voice possible "No I'm sorry Hojo-kun maybe some other time" she watched as Hojo frowned and sat down behind her. Obviously wanting to stare at the back of her head throughout the period.

Looking up and at the door again she saw the last person she wanted in her math class and that was Inuyasha. He walked in his usual tough guy style followed by all the other girls who she assumed that where part of the class and his best friend a well-known pervert and player Miroku; Both where known as the tough guys in the school and no one dared to mess with them. Well besides Aiko, Sango, and herself of course, who are always trying to bring down the two with flying colors.

Giving him her best death glare as she could give she was too side tracked in showing her despise hate to notice Aiko drew a ferret on the desk. If she did she would of known to cover her ears before Aiko screamed her usual "Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" as Inuyasha started to walk past.

Rubbing his ears and yelling at Aiko "SHUT UP"

"You SHUT UP" Kagome cried out before standing up and facing him staring him down. She knew Aiko couldn't stand up for herself when she was yelled at.

"No you shut up wrench!"

"Amazing you know such a work jack ass now SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP"

"NO YOU"

"EXCUSE ME!" the shout penetrated the room before Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see where the shout came from. It was Mr. Komoto their new math teacher who just walked in and seemed to be irritated at walking in to find two of his new students in a shouting match. "Now sit down!" he said finally calming down enough before walking over to the board.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down, Kagome where she sat before, and Inuyasha right behind Hojo and right next to his friend Miroku.

The Teacher Wrote his name on the board before turning to face the class and stretch out his arms. "Welcome back to school class it's time for the new year!"

Lily: wow that's the most serious thing I've ever wrote besides school papers!

Shippo: Ya! Could you please let go of me?

Lily: no you shall be my cuddle thing forever

Shippo: T.T

Koyoko: Lilleh-chan aren't you forgetting something?

Lily: oh ya!

**Disclaimer: **When I take over the world I might own inuyasha but not now I'm just a random shippo fan!

Lily: better?

Koyoko: ya!

Shippo: can't…. breath…..

Lily: Okay well Power of bond and reincarnation is still in the works I currently have 4 out of 13 pages done and I'm writing it ever morning at school when I have time. I need to transfer it over to this computer before I can finish though so wish me luck. Ill writes a chapter for this story after I get that up okay? Well bye!

Koyoko: Bye!

Shippo: Help me I can't breathe!

**Lily's new theme song**

Nano Nano Nano Nano Nano Nano

Theme song!

Nano Nano Nano Nano Nano Nano

Theme song!

Theme song!

It's a taco!

Nano Nano Nano Nano Nano Nano

Theme song!


	2. New day, New disaster

Just an average life

Chapter 2: New day, New disaster

"Welcome back to school class it's time for the New Year!" Kagome heard those words and knew it was time she could prove herself to the world. It was time to fly; she wasn't going to let anyone get her down. Not this year. Not even Inuyasha can shoot down her chance at stardom.

The lesson began, which made the class drift into boredom. All with the exception of Aiko who some how was able to take vigorous detailed notes while watching the dust flout around in the air. Kagome never lost her spunk ether she was doing a pretty convincing job of paying attention, right until the point where something hit her in the back of the head. Looking down to the ground she found a piece of paper folded into a triangle. Stupid dumb-ass probably flicked it at her, she was used as a target last year. Picking it up she saw her name on it. She looked up at the teacher checking if he had his back turned. He did. She opened up the note and read it

Miko chick

wanna go out with me? I know last year you didn't want to what about this year?

Medicine man

Not again. Didn't she say no to him not more then 30 minutes ago. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the teacher grabbed the note out of her hands. "well well whats this Ms. Higurashi? A note perhaps?"

"I'm sorry Komoto-sensei I didn't write it" She was blushing, loosing her spunk to and seeping into the crevasses of what she knew to be herself.

"Well whoever did will learn from this lesson now won't they" He raised his voice to get the attention of the rest of the class that wasn't listening and staring already. "common pay attention you juvenals we've got to teach someone who thinks it's fun to write notes in class a lesson" he cleared his throat and read the note out loud "Miko chick… wanna go out with me? I know last year you didn't want to what about this year, Medicine man" Kagome slumped down in her chair trying her best to avoid the gaze of her classmates but it wasn't working. "Tell me Ms. Higurashi what would be your answer to this obviously desperate young man?"

"Thanks but no thanks?" She was just trying to humor him; she was insulted not to mention embarrassed. This would defiantly destroy any chance of her becoming popular this year. Mr. Komoto seemed to by it.

"Right" He crumpled up the note and went back to teaching the class but that didn't stop the giggling she heard, but she thought she heard a growl among it right behind her. She looked behind her and she could see Hojo's apologetic look but he wasn't growling. Casting her eyes more upward she saw Inuyasha fuming. What was his problem? She wondered. It was just then the bell rang snapping her attention back to reality, forcing her to grab her things and make it out the door.

Until lunch the rest of the day was uneventful. After math Japanese was a breeze, so was Science, which she had gladly found out Sango was in, but Aiko wasn't there, however nether was Inuyasha or Hojo, Miroku was in her 2nd but he never talked to her so it didn't bother her. Unless he touched her ass but she was usually a good distance away for him to do that.

It was lunch now and see was sitting at the same table as she was the year before. Her only hope was that Sango and Aiko had the same lunch as her. She was so worried and scared. This was probably the worst day of her life and all because of Hojo. "why can't I just tell him to fuck off"

"Well because your too nice" Sitting down was Sango her tough friend "He needs to die for what happened in first period but I'm afraid he's already been taken care of by some one"

"what?" Kagome was surprised. Not by the sudden appearance of Sango but that someone beat up Hojo. Wasn't he the dreamboat of the school besides Inuyasha? She was too freaked out to notice Aiko sitting down ether.

"What's going on?" she asked, sense Kagome looked like she was about to fall over and die at any moment.

"Hojo got beaten up" Sango put bluntly

"Oh ya I saw that happen too or at least before…"

"What do you mean?" Kagome shouted, "tell!"

"Well I saw Inuyasha talk to some guys then drag Hojo off to the back side of the school during gym"

"Why would he do that?" Sango asked Kagome couldn't speak

"Well that's what I wanted to know" Aiko continued, "so I followed them and I heard a lot of grunts and a snap like a bone cracking"

"Ouch…." Sango intervened "that's gotta hurt"

"Ya I know but when I peaked over the corner to look I saw the guys standing on the side as Inuyasha spat at Hojo and scowl at him, then he said "you stay away from her you piece of crap she's mine"

"Wow… Sounds like Hojo was meddling with Inuyasha's girl" Sango said before taking a bite of her food which she got out of her backpack

"Wait…." Kagome got back her voice "doesn't Hojo only try and ask me out?" surprising Aiko and Sango

"Ya your right" Sango stopped eating "but doesn't he have Kikyou?"

"But she looks like Kagome a lot like her…. twins!" Aiko exclaimed

" I really don't think so" Kagome looked down at her food "why would he like me? All we ever say to each other is shut up"

"That's obvious" Sango looked at her

"What do you mean" Kagome raised her head only to meet a smirking Sango

"Inuyasha likes you, you like him"

"WHAT!" She stood up and screamed getting the attention of the entire cafeteria before realizing blushing and sitting down quickly

"I don't think that's the case" Aiko whispered to her friends when everyone stop looking at them. "Inuyasha likes Kagome, Kagome just fights with him, but we really need to test it" Looking around she saw what she was looking for a smirked "I know someone besides Hojo you can date Kagome he's my friend let him know what's going on he'll help."

"That's a great idea!" Sango exclaimed

"How would he help he'd find me a boyfriend?" Kagome responded

"Yep, he knows some who's tough and he likes you" Getting up Aiko ran over to a brown haired boy on the other side of the cafeteria before running back over and squealing.

"Well?" Sango asked

"He'll help Kagome tomorrow morning get ready to meet your new boyfriend, he's perfect for the job!" Aiko Smiled happily as Kagome frowned

"I don't know you guys, I just don't feel right using a guy like this" the frowning women spoke up

"Kagome, look _inuyasha _might like you and it's pretty obvious that he feels something, besides if he doesn't get killed he'll be a great guy for you" Sango smiled

"No, no, no shippo, my friend will explain there might be some danger but he's an air head and he's strong enough to take on Inuyasha if he does like you. For him it's protecting a damsel in distress" Aiko smiled

Kagome was relieved; she was convinced to go along with it. "Fine" She spoke out casting a round of cheers from her friends.

"Don't worry Kagome tomorrow in first you'll have a blast!" Aiko smirked and grinned. Unfortunately for Kagome she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Lily: so this was another episode of "confessions of an average teen" stay toned to the exciding evil chappy muahahahahaha! Oh ya I'm an American and if your Japanese and reading this please keep in mind I don't know what your schools are like so I'm going with the classic American school thing.

Koyoko: dance with me!

Lily: okay! –dances-


	3. Hugs and Kisses

Chapter 3: hugs and kisses

"_Beep Beep Beep!" _The alarm sounded suddenly before getting it's morning smack from the young women underneath her sheets. Getting up with a groan she rubbed her eyes and looked out side. She had not gotten to sleep until 2 o'clock in the morning. She had spent all night worrying over whether or not Inuyasha really liked her or not, and who Aiko and Sango had the guts to fix her up with. Sure she wanted an interesting life but not one this stressful! Hopefully Aiko took her interest into consideration when picking the guy.

Getting up with a sigh, she grabbed her uniform out of the closet and left for the bathroom to get ready. She took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth and went down stairs for breakfast. Her grandfather was sitting at the table telling her little brother Souta one of the many fairytale stories on the Shrines origin. Her mother was cooking eggs over the stove humming a happy tune before seeing Kagome "oh hello dear why don't you sit down for breakfast." Kagome nodded and complied as her mother turned off the burner and served the eggs on four different plates. Her family dug in for their breakfast but Kagome just picked at hers still deep in thought about what had happen the day before. Her mother noticed this and saw the bags under her daughter's eyes as well as the pale tint to her skin. "Kagome dear?"

Snapping back to attention she looked at her mom "huh? What?"

"Hun you don't look well. Are you feeling alright?"

Kagome put on a fake whimsical smile before catching eyes with the clock that read 7:15. "Oh my goodness I'm late!"

She got up quickly and dashed though the door making it up the school and into her classroom before the bell rang. Sitting down she took in a deep breath and let it go as Aiko looked at her confused. "Are you alright Kagome? Your not normally this late…. Well you are but your not usually panting and out of breath, or pale,… or have bags under your eyes…. OH MY GOODNESS!" Standing up she pointed at her "YOUR SICK!"

Kagome looked at her with surprise. "I'm alright Aiko it's just…." She was about to finish when Hojo interrupted her from behind.

"Kagome your sick? Oh my goodness you shouldn't be in school if you're sick" Kagome turned around to yell at him before he felt her forehead "You want me to walk to home?"

"uhhh…. No it's okay Hojo I'm fine" Sango was right she couldn't find it in her heart to yell at him. He was a sweet guy, it's just he couldn't take the word no. She finally noticed his arm was in a cast and he had a black eye. "Oh my goodness Hojo what happened?" of course she knew what happened but she was so desperate for a change of subject it was the only thing she could think of.

"Oh it's nothing" He smiled in his own naïve way. "Some loon started a fight with me yesterday but I won". He looked at his arm and wiggled his fingers some as she heard Aiko smirk behind her. "The doctor says I can get it removed in a couple of weeks." He looked at Kagome curiously "it's nice of you to worry about me but you should worry about yourself are you sure I can't walk you home?".

She shook her head no and put on her almost genuine fake smile "No it's all right I'm fine".

Hojo frowned before smiling again and pointing to the seat behind him "okay you know where I am if you need me. I'll be keeping my eye on you to make sure your alright" He leaned in and kissed Kagome on the cheek before taking his seat leaving her turning flame red.

"Can't the guy take a hint?" Aiko whispered to Kagome as she sat their still in shock. Lucky enough for Hojo's sake Inuyasha was running late to class. "Oh ya and Kagome…Kagome" She tried to get her friends attention.

"Huh? Uh ya what is it Aiko?" She looked at her friend.

"Your new boyfriend is running late this morning but he'll be here soon" Aiko smiled before looking at the door as Inuyasha walked in, this time making sure she kept quiet. Kagome giving him her death glare as he walked by but it wasn't returned. Instead Inuyasha kept his gaze on Hojo smirking as he walked up to his heat in the back of the class.

It was 5 minutes before the bell when a brown haired boy with green eyes walked in and looked at Aiko who smiled and waved at him "Hey Kouga!" She got up to meet him as Kagome just sat in her seat shocked. Her new boyfriend was him? He was the third most popular guy in the school! Sure he didn't have as much of a fan club as Inuyasha or Hojo did but he certainly was the fastest runner on the whole track team. He often made it to the front of the school newspaper and once or twice into the sports section of the city newspaper. Aiko was right he could make Inuyasha jealous or at least his record could help.

Aiko walked over to Kagome with Kouga in toe right behind as Kagome got up from her seat and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you my names Kagome" She was doing her best to be polite but Kouga didn't have Politeness on the mind.

Before she knew it her hand was used at a vantage point to pull her into a one armed embrace around the waist. Shocked she stood there in his arms to look up as he began to take her into a kiss that when ended left her dizzy and red. "So this is my new woman huh? Not to bad looking I should say so myself" He smiled at her reaction, his arm still around her waist, his face only inches from hers before closing in.

In her state she couldn't see or hear anything as she tried to cope with the fact that her first kiss was taken by this stranger. When she came back to her senses out of her trance Inuyasha was on top of Kouga only inches away from her as Miroku held back Hojo who was trying to get a piece of Kouga's head for himself.

There was a shout from out of nowhere that got the attention of the young men in the middle of their brawl. It was Mr. Komoto fuming as he stood over Inuyasha and Kouga who now had two black eyes and a hand at his throat. "Looks like we've got more desperate young men in for a love affair with the young Hiragashi speaking of which, Hiragashi your in for detention after school."

"What!" She shouted "but Komoto-sensei! I didn't do anything!"

"I separate the cause of the problem Ms. Hiragashi and you're the cause of the problem. Don't like it then tell these young men that you've tricked into fighting." He turned heel and walked back to the front of the class who was conking at the seen before them.

"Now everyone take your seats!" Addressing the class as Kagome got up and sat down doing as he wished not trying to get an extended sentence. Aiko looked at her sadly, knowing well enough that Kagome had never had a detention before but now was punished for something she had never done. She watched as Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Hojo all took their proper seats all of them glancing at each other.

"Now that that's taken care of take out your homework from last night and turn to page 243 in your math books" As he turned around to teach the lesson. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
